


Grantaire

by silo18



Series: all ur favs are ace [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Closeted Character, Gen, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it looked a little bit like it, Grantaire honestly wasn't pining after Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> cw: at one point, the word "normal" is used to describe being cishet in a positive "wouldn't it be nice to be normal" kinda way, but only in passing
> 
> please do let me know if you have any issues with any of this. not being nb, it's entirely possible I've completely missed sth problematic or sth and I would rather not, ygm?

Grantaire was fully aware what it looked like, when they stared at Enjolras. Even if they hadn't been self aware enough to realise, the pitying looks from everybody else would have tipped them off. But it wasn't like that at all. Much. Sure, Grantaire was maybe a little bit in love with Enjolras, but not in the way everybody assumed.

It was just that Enjolras, purely aesthetically speaking, was gorgeous. He honestly looked almost like a marble statue that had come to life (and then put some clothes on). And Grantaire, being an art student, was always drawn to beauty; especially the kind that made them want to draw and draw until they had the subject down perfectly. 

The whole thing was even better when Enjolras was angry about something. With his hair in an unruly halo around his head, often backlit by the lights on the wall at the Musain (and Grantaire had to wonder if he did that on purpose), he really did look like an avenging angel or something equally as divine.

And it suited Grantaire's purposes to piss Enjolras off, the way they often did, because the others would all see it as an attempt to gain his attention, but Enjolras was always far too busy being outraged and coming up with ways to refute their arguments to think of these interactions the way an outsider would.

Which was kind of great really, because then everybody assumed they were hopelessly head over heels for Enjolras, so nobody was trying to set them up with anybody or anything like that, but they also never had to follow through with it. Grantaire was sure there was a word for people like them, but they didn't really want to go looking for it. They preferred pretending to be normal in every way.

Maybe one day though, maybe one day they'd feel a little more up to investigating why their internal monologue referred to themself as 'them' instead of he, and why they'd never wanted to have sex with anyone yet. For the mean time though, it was rather easier to let everyone assume, and to just draw and argue with Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr or twitter!  
> toughdependablesexy.tumblr.com  
> @ahappytune


End file.
